


U17合宿短篇合集

by MeltingFor



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltingFor/pseuds/MeltingFor
Summary: 原著向/冰帝一年生背景/U17時間線系列短篇
Kudos: 3





	1. [越中心] 花吐症是甚麼怪事

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 冰帝一年生背景/U17時間線/番外

[越中心] 花吐症是甚麼怪事

U17合宿的某一天，眾人在自助餐飯堂如常聚集，各自聊天吃飯。因為四天寶寺很有出名的二人組向來喜歡有觀眾在場表演搞笑短劇，很展現自我地就像棟篤笑一樣在房中央說起了笑梗段子。

一開始是以合宿鬧鬼的事做引子，從試膽大會到都市傳說的玩梗，到用上了最近網絡很多人討論的吐花症*，反映了男男女女之間的愛情崎嶇不平，沒想到台下笑聲哄動之外，然後隱沒其中的咳嗽聲是真的，四天寶寺部長的白石藏之介真的從口中吐花了，掩口的手上出現了一朵小小雪白的雛菊，霎時引起了大廳所有人的注意。

首先驚叫的是旁邊桌青學的菊丸英二和桃城武，倆人的大嗓門反襯得四天寶寺部長變得蒼白的臉色，不得不嚇了眾人一跳。

立海的柳生比呂士忽然從遠處站起來，朝當事人走近去再觀察，回頭疑問「這就是傳說中的吐花症嗎？似乎是真有其事的樣子。」  
青學的乾貞治不甘為後，拿著手上的小本子寫著「要是沒親眼看見，我也不認為這個病症原來是真的存在的。」  
總是在青學乾汁之鬼身旁的柳蓮二也沉聲發話「也不是不可能的，就像日本鬼怪信仰一樣，只要相信的人足夠多，就會顯現為現實的詛咒。」

剛剛還笑說著花吐症可是戀愛的絕症，這時看著真的中招的自家部長，搞笑倆人組的金色小春和一氏裕次都走到白石藏之介身邊，雙雙神情擔心又哀戚呼喊「部長！你為什麼要這麼傻？愛情是國中生的致命陷阱啊！」「怎麼辦﹑怎麼辦？！藏琳真的得病了，真的會死嗎？」

在那邊紛擾之際，安安靜靜的青學桌面也傳來細細咳嗽聲，是掩嘴低頭的不二周助也開始咳嗽了，在眾人驚疑目光之下，臉色稍白之後那掩嘴的手一放下，也是一朵幼弱又無助的白雛菊。

受到二重驚嚇的菊丸英二明顯更擔心同隊同班相識三年的好友，臉上慌張，一疊聲說出口都是緊張呼救「不二﹑不二你沒事嗎？！怎麼這樣大石﹑這是要怎麼辦？」

觀眾都開始嘩然，中招倆人都是201室的宿友，剛剛晚飯時兩校還坐得那麼近，暗暗心驚這莫不是傳染病，繼續圍觀之餘也見機地都往外退開了幾米安全距離。

立海的丸井聞太似是看熱鬧的樣子，輕笑托臉「這花吐的痛，不是只說有單戀的人嗎？」  
幸村原本品著茶，遠遠一看見花瓣就不說話，但笑而不語。 

離事發現場的距離是不遠不近的冰帝桌，部長的跡部景吾卻嗤之以鼻，口中吐槽「都是些原始人的迷信，本大爺對這些鬧劇沒有興趣」氣態斯然地擱杯放餐巾，人作態就要趕去訓練，卻意外地背身過後就立即咳嗽，在沉默中吐出了一片棕紅玫瑰的花瓣。

事到如今，一直被某些人暗暗關注的冰帝一年生從來平靜無波，直到部長失態的這一刻，越前龍馬的神色才終於有一點難以置信的緊張「....部長？」

柳蓮二作為如同搜索引擎一樣是初中生之中的頭腦和資料庫，在眾所注目之中的這時也趁勢追擊「我聽說的是，得了這個病的人不到一星期就會病重逝去，想要痊癒是有方法的，不過難度不在於找甚麼醫生和藥，卻只要一個吻——

來自喜歡的人真心親唇上的吻。」

雖然沒有人過問，乾也補充「根據資料，四天寶寺部長的目標人物有89.3%是冰帝一年級的越.....」

這時又傳來一聲悶哼，驚弓之鳥一樣引起了所有人的注意。看到是立海那邊桌上原本輕輕笑的仁王雅治，卻一句話未聽完就掩唇失聲咳嗽，默默退席一樣低頭撇臉，掩過嘴的手心是閃現眾人眼前的橙花瓣又被拳頭捏緊，這麼拙劣的掩飾著自己吐花的事實。

看見了隊友一時賣慘搶焦點，作為搭擋的柳生比呂士也語氣不穩「...仁王君？」

剛剛還靠在部長身旁，只是稍稍被打斷了注意力的越前龍馬，盯著那一臉不適又作狀堅強的立海大騙子，雙眼一瞇，終於弄懂了。 

冰帝的高傲一年生就大步走過去，雙手一把抓住仁王雅治的衣領，壓得對方要低頭，互相額踫額的距離，吐唇清音「看著我」

這忽然出現的男主角想強吻女主角的台詞，既帥氣又肉麻，比剛剛四天搞笑組的戀愛短劇還要讓所有人都嚇一驚。

「等等越前？」  
「龍馬？ 」  
「為什麼是——」

倆人臉與臉之間幾無距離，旁人都看得臉紅心跳，能錯看以為是親吻的前一秒。雖然倆人鼻尖快要踫鼻尖， 但比其他人都神態從容，仁王雅治從喉間泄笑輕嘆「你要親我嗎？像睡美人的童話一樣，作為拯救我的王子？」

「不要——」  
「小不點回來！」  
「不要親﹑快停下」

越前龍馬對眾人呼喊都聽而不見，臉上是認真神情，勾起了勝券在握的笑。  
「雅治前輩，別騙人了。你剛剛是把桌上裝飾的花藏在手裡了吧。」都清楚看到了。

一揭穿了手法，就鬆開了領子，越前龍馬像個真正的偵探，一雙鋒利的眼神就投到其他人身上，讓人驀地有被看透了的心虛。

隨著那琥珀色的貓眼，第一個被打上白光燈的犯人是「白石前輩，你是想弄起混亂觀察所有人的反應，然後把事件當成小說素材寫在校刊了吧？」

因為合宿相處之後，愈來愈了解前輩們都有些奇怪的習慣和毛病，越前龍馬就一一挑破了所有的迷霧「青學的不二前輩是覺得有趣就參一份了吧？柳生前輩是偵探小說愛好者，所以一有事件就很樂在其中，一起創作謎團……」

越前龍馬似乎輕輕嘆了口氣，抬頭時貓眼一瞇，鼻子不屑一哼。

「前輩竟然做這些無聊的事，真是都差得遠呢。」

面對眾人的微妙目光和來自好友的抱怨，不二周助的神色沒有絲毫尷尬，臉上一抹笑 「嘛，被揭穿了呢，但是越前真了解我~」

白石藏之介微微笑，目光溫潤，語氣尚有些遺憾「可惜，果然騙不了你呢」

越前龍馬的神情流露一點無奈，語氣仍然是有點倨傲的少年意吐槽「演技就算了，你們的橋段都太沒新意了。」

幸村精市終於一聲輕笑，打斷了所有人的事件終局了的感覺。  
「說起來，我今早就覺得房裡那棵小雛菊似乎少開了一兩朵，原來如此呢。」

說完就笑，眼底毫無笑意地審視著摘花的犯人不二和白石。

不二周助手捻下頜，微微歪頭「嗯，我早上看見白石似乎預謀著甚麼事很有趣的樣子，於是也跟著摘了一朵，抱歉呢~」

白石藏之介感到罪疚的模樣，雙手合十「啊，因為要瞞著大家才能成事，所以偷偷摘了一朵，回頭向你賠罪，抱歉啊幸村君」

乾貞治一直搖頭，終於開口「要是能看到真的因為擔心學長而輕信謠言的越前，會多麼有實驗和紀錄的價值啊」  
柳蓮二拍拍戰友的肩膀，淡淡道「雖然小學弟有時很天真，但這不是簡單就做到的事呢」  
柳生比呂士似乎輕輕笑了，誰也看不清楚，平聲就說「不過關乎部長的時候，越前君確實地擔心了呢。要是沒有仁王君突然加入的拙劣意外，還能多騙一會兒。」

作為一年級是全世界後輩的越前龍馬已經心底一片冰冷，習慣地無視眾校前輩對自己明寵實欺，而且當面會說的明褒實眨評價，只是把狐疑不爽的視線投在信任的自家部長身上「我只是不明白，為什麼部長都會參與一起？ 」

對別校這些合伙人幹事都一無所覺的跡部景吾，一臉驚疑看著手上的花瓣「咦？但是我......」

在事件變成恐怖懸疑片之前，忍足侑士就瞬即解惑「那是你喝花茶不小心吞下去的花片嗎？」

眾人沉默，只見兩字。

丟臉。

在眾多國中生聚集的合宿之地，不是熱鬧枕頭大戰就是鬧鬼偷酒，只有今夜剛好是提早落幕的話劇，難得會風平浪靜的一夜。

然而是夜，有人後知後覺想了整件事還有個未解之處，睜眼一驚，乍然從床上醒坐起來**。

*財前.網癮boy.光 的友情贊助  
**越前會喊名字的前輩再添一名


	2. [POT] Risingbeat別墅狼人殺

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Risingbeat別墅版簡易狼人殺  
> -Background : 出自官方原著RisingBeat U17合宿番外  
> -Summary : 眾人用狼人殺遊戲決定哪一組要清洗廁所一周  
> -Beware : 自娛用短篇，無上帝視角，十人普通局

君島公子站在宿舍外的大空地前環視一圈坐地面的國中生，竟然因為夜裡吵架打起第四次枕頭大戰，幸好監督吩咐他過來看看狀況讓每間學校的人都冷靜下來聽從安排。

他一托眼鏡說道：「……枕頭大戰只證明了你們是初中生的水準，與其用暴力解決問題，還是彼此交涉用令所有人和平服氣的方式達成協議吧，用最能挑戰各位多方面能力的多人遊戲——狼人殺。」

低下頭認錯的初中生就是這樣以學校為組，分別派出兩名選手參與一場十人普通局，唯獨因為山吹不動鋒星德的剛好同房算成一組。經由福不福抽籤抽出的選手坐成一圈的順序如下：立海的柳和仁王，青學的越前和桃城，四天的財前和白石，冰帝的忍足和日吉，合組的千石和藏兔座。

因為旁觀者議論紛紛質疑遊戲的公正，君島公正說道：「遊戲中能夠為自己學校私相授受這層我當然想到了，雖然是遊戲但也希望作為運動員的大家有尊重自己和對方的精神，不過既然敗者組要接受清洗廁所一周的懲罰，我認為多設一層規定是必要的——只有勝利陣營才能得到投票權，但在遊戲前你們必須抽一張學校牌，這張牌會決定選手代表哪間學校，有機率是自己本身或以外的學校，除了作為評判的我，選手都不會知道自己是誰的代表，打亂了身份仍然私下交涉的話，那本人就要承受站錯隊犯錯的風險，因為同學校的也可能是敵人，反之亦然。」

選手之間彼此互視一眼，在眾目睽睽之下抽了學校牌之後直接交給君島，再抽一張角色的牌。待眾人都圍著圈坐下，君島收好了牌面就主持道：「當然，如果選手以外的人在場外發言，就立即終結遊戲決定該學校為敗者懲罰組了，言盡於此，正式開始，天黑了請閉眼。」

——入夜狼人現身，請睜眼。  
選手依次睜眼，互視一笑，狼王舉起了數字，一致同意。

——女巫請睜眼。  
睜眼，閉眼。

——預言家請睜眼。  
睜眼，抿唇，視線示意，闔眼。

君島宣佈：「天亮了，請睜眼。第一晚被淘汰的是——桃城。」

比起桃城的誇張叫聲，其他人都刻意表現平靜。越前睜大貓眼，看一圈眾人的表情反應，低頭思考。首先發言的柳備受眾人期待，但他話簡而少，認為第一圈資訊不足要繼續觀察免得錯狙好人。

仁王手托臉思考一陣，說道：「一般來說是不會淘汰桃城這種容易被帶動影響的人，但為什麼選擇桃城的理由，我有一個推論是，狼人知道無論身處哪個陣營，桃城都會無條件信任同樣是青學的越前，所以在未知大家身分情況下，除掉桃城是對天亮投出狼人的關口中最保險又有效的選擇。不過說起來，沒有第一晚沒有選擇救人的女巫太冷酷了哦～ｐｕｒｉ」

身旁的越前露出第一次聽仁王前輩長篇大論的表情，愉悅地唇角一勾後道：「以目前看來，仁王前輩的話沒有破綻，甚至暗示了一些人的身份。雖然不能否認仁王前輩能夠裝成其他身份騙人的可能，但這次我認為可疑的另有其人。」

因為桃城退出，輪次的四天寶寺選手財前單手托臉：「說到與青學有過節的學校，除了四天寶寺以外的其他學校都中了吧？就算加了學校牌的規定，也有可能出現同學校同陣營的合作狀況，也就是說存在某些學校會先針對某些學校選手的可能，所以有感情用事的可能也不意外，想想打那麼多枕頭戰就知道，如果不是初中生水準，今夜就不會莫名其妙展開了這個遊戲。」意外地在發言中表達了微弱的不耐煩。

白石陷入沉思，習慣地用綁了繃帶的手捻下巴：「因為我玩這個遊戲的經驗不多，不過清楚的是狼人之間是唯一批知道彼此身份的人吧？閉眼時我注意到狼人之間很快就達成要殺死的人選，想必是因為有個指揮官般的存在，而狼人的身份應該都是青學之外的人，因為沒人會在第一晚身份未明的時候就先就選擇自己學校的同伴開刀吧？」

冰帝的忍足深呼吸，攤手嘆道：「在你們這些選手之中我都不敢自稱天才了，在這麼短時間的第一圈就發掘了這麼多？我想說青學與冰帝的關係表面上好像一直以來相愛相殺，但反面來說就是比所有學校都更相熟了解，而且我個人就很欣賞關東青學一年級的新人，要說過節的話，是絕對沒有的～」

忍足身旁的日吉冷淡地睨人一眼，續道：「我不否認我很討厭青學的越前那傢伙，但這卻證明了我的清白是吧？如果是我，我就會先選投越前。再者用學校之間的過節來說事也太片面了，這個遊戲誰都不知道誰代表哪間學校，我想不會有人將小小的報復凌駕在可怕的洗廁所懲罰之上。」

藏兔座表示大量日語長句來襲加上前三位關西腔非常不好懂，認為這一論發言先ｐａｓｓ，但就與青學越前關係一事表達：「同房之中，我和越前的關係最好，過節是沒有的，但就我的了解也不排除相當聰明的越前會用淘汰自己學長來洗脫自己有狼人嫌疑的可能性。」

最後一位的千石總結：「我剛好跟桃城君打過比賽，無論作為對手或者隊友，桃城君都是很好的選擇，不過狼人為什麼要偏偏選擇桃城，細細想來最終得益的是誰，不是挺有意思嗎？」笑意盈盈。

君島問：「發言完畢，請舉牌示意今晚要投出的人選。」

眾人拿起身旁的白紙投票，向眾人展示。

君島道：「由於這一輪大半數人棄投，所以直接進入第二夜。天黑了請閉眼。」

——入夜狼人現身，請睜眼。  
睜眼搖頭，對三人所舉的數字不一致而沉默，狼王選擇了其一。

——女巫請睜眼。  
睜眼，搖頭，閉眼。

——預言家請睜眼。  
睜眼，闔眼。

君島宣佈：「天亮了，請睜眼。第二晚被淘汰的是——財前。」

白石閃過一絲疑惑，向一臉平靜的財前凝視一眼，然後淡淡地垂眉一笑。柳發言：「第一輪身份不明時往往有很大機率是隨機殺人，只為引出其他人的身份，所以重點要看第二輪被狼人選擇的財前。這一輪他們要殺的人必須有目的要有利於自己一方，而財前君剛剛的發言是最先把學校關係帶上水面的人，而這一點為什麼會導致他被殺呢？我認為有高於六成的可能不是因為他說錯，而是相反說中了第一輪不純粹是隨機殺人，所以由此推斷立海﹑山吹星德﹑冰帝的一方有較大機率存在狼人——我原來是這樣想的。」所有人都聚精會神聽著。

柳繼續道：「但正因為大家都會想到這一層，所以財前被殺了會不會是一個思想陷阱，因為要落實狼人不存在青學這個可能性呢？」引入深思。

但當然，反其道而行或者將計就計的概率是五十五十，所以我只是給出參考，在目前確實身份未明的情況，任何的狙擊都可能是狼人想達到的意圖或者煙幕。所以今回我會再在眾人的及言中聽出線索。」

仁王做作地拍掌，再發言：「不愧是我們立海大的軍師，真是精彩——我沒有任何補充。」

越前的臉在微弱火篝中映影出冷漠：「從第一輪起就隱隱地指向了我的矛頭，是有人希望在第二輪把我票決吧？如果狼人把我殺死了，那他們的身份就如財前前輩的推測一樣存在在青學以外，但在第二夜把我留下來的原因是想要眾人相信我是狼人而處決，才能在村人面前減少狼人的數量，保全真正的狼人吧？」

「柳前輩的推論讓我也相信這一輪被票決的很可能是我。但如果我不想被殺，應該說些甚麼取信其他人呢？我眼前的選擇只剩下狙擊其他人轉移自己的嫌疑，然後如柳前輩所言狙擊其他人而顯得可疑，所以同樣會在這一輪被票決，另一個選擇就是暴露身份自證清白，然後下一輪被狼人擊殺。怎麼樣都是不利的局面，所以柳前輩真是很可怕的前輩。」

「所以相信我的人，也想想一直合力做煙幕的是哪些人。而我肯定的是，柳前輩不是清白的。」

因為夾在中間的桃城財前陸續退出之後，白石就移動過去緊緊靠在越前的右方，溫潤清澄的目光全程專注在越前臉上。

「因為我猜得到財前的身份，越前的這番話如果是狼人裝成好人陣營而說的話就太了不起了，如果是錯信我也覺得不愧於心，所以這一輪我不會票投你。」

「至於其他人的身份我只有個大約的推測，唯一特別好奇的是女巫的底細，是保留實力還是背叛了好人陣營還是有意划水這一點就相當耐人尋味。進一步推測，越前這一回合沒被票決，那有可能會被狼人擊殺而假設第三天越前存活，那女巫的目的就更可疑了。」

忍足啊了一聲道：「所以你選擇相信越前是在他明天會被狼人殺死這個前提下？」摸了摸下巴，繼續道：「果然是全國四強的部長級，都是了不起的人啊……又或者你這樣說是希望狼人會反其道而行留住越前？真假難辯吶。讓我們先逃出這個死結以外，想想應該還有獵人和預言家的角色，如果假定預言家有遵守遊戲精神，那他一定已經含蓄地給出了陣營的訊息而盡量隱藏身份，所以照道理……這一輪是必須在越前或者柳當中二選一的局面。」

日吉：「令人討厭的感覺……如果在兩人之中選擇可相信的那位我絕對會選柳前輩。但情況是十人之中已有兩個好人被淘汰，因為女巫﹑獵人都未發動技能所以可推斷好人陣營還有兩個村民一個預言家，或者只是三個沒功能的村民。第一二輪死掉的桃城或者財前也有可能是預言家身份，所以現在最應該現出身份給方向的時機都沒有出現。我也有點懷疑女巫也許真的不是正方陣營，而狼人不會殺掉與之拍伙的女巫，那就只有由我們票決找出這個對正方有威脅的角色。所以與其踫運氣，不如把焦點放在其他可疑人身上。」

藏兔座連連點頭：「說得有道理，忍足前輩的話比較中肯，但日吉君和白石君雖然表面看來很大差異，但結論都是殊途同歸對一個人有所偏向不是嗎？要記得狼人陣營剛好有三人，眼前最受質疑的越前正好有兩人為他正辯反辯，轉念一想不像是一個優秀合作要將死柳前輩或者為越前護航的局嗎？」

千石一搔腦袋：「啊咧咧～說得好複雜啊，果然大家都很厲害呢～嘛我只是一個小村民，也沒有強大的能力分析不來，但結果是要決定二選一不是嘛？那就投票試試囉？」

君島呵呵：「發言完畢，請舉牌示意今晚要投出的人選。」

眾人拿起身旁的白紙投票，向眾人展示。

千石﹑藏兔座﹑柳投給越前。  
忍足﹑仁王﹑越前投給柳。

君島道：「由於這一輪白石日吉投棄票，各人選不過半數，所以進入第二夜。天黑了請閉眼。」

——入夜狼人現身，請睜眼。  
三人所舉數字不一致，狼王選擇了其一。

——女巫請睜眼。  
睜眼，歪頭一笑，點頭，閉眼。

——預言家請睜眼。  
睜眼，示意，闔眼。

君島宣佈：「天亮了，請睜眼。第三晚被淘汰是——柳蓮二。」

仁王先發言：「很明顯，我們現在走向是以相信越前為正方陣營的路線，如果龍馬醬是個高明的小騙子那就糟糕了～ｐｕｒｉ」忽然勾笑一下，大手按住了越前的腦袋，慵懶的聲線坦言道：「用毒藥殺死柳的是我，這回被狼人殺死的人也用藥救回來了～因為投票時我刻意暴露了陣營又正好被殺的是我，我就更肯定柳憑著投票猜到了我的身份，畢竟狼人先手只需要在同伴以外的人中篩選出角色對你來毫也太輕而易舉了，第一天就噤聲的你和立即聽懂我暗示的越前，那番正方視角的話就讓我猜到他多半是正方有功能的人，而第二回合的交鋒就更明顯知道柳和越前彼此知悉對方的身份。」

越前拉開了前輩在頭頂上作惡的手，表情倒是浸著信賴的笑意。

「藥要用得適時才能發揮出致命一擊，所以這一回合之後女巫就可以退場，剩下的狼人不過在忍足日吉藏兔座和千石之中，不過日吉比較不可疑就是了～ｐｕｒｉ」

仁王雙手一攤，輕笑之後甚麼都不說了。

反正柳前輩不在想輸都沒法輸，越前也破罐子破摔，坦白道：「感覺前輩都是第一次玩，都按照身份做事，一個裝假身份跳出來吹風向的都沒有，真是一般。我第一回合自然要查看最可怕的柳前輩知道他狼王的身份，然後對於說話很可疑的忍足前輩……沒想到竟然是說真的，於是第二晚查看就浪費在忍足前輩身上。」

眾人竊笑，忍足無奈尷尬一笑。

「因為白石前輩的話很正直沒查，藏兔座千石前輩都有幫忙陷我於狼人的坑，所以昨晚我膽大地以排除法看查的是日吉前輩，發現是正方陣營——所以，就算下一回有人被剩下的狼人帶走，狼人都會被票決出局，換言之狼人陣營已經輸了—— game over」

越前囂張地搖搖手指，宣佈結束這場極速完成的遊戲。

最後揭曉，越前代表方是立海大，最終清洗廁所的是青學和合組的山吹星德而怨聲載道就是後話了。柳和仁王表示運氣也是實力的一種，立海大當然沒有死角的一番事後談就除君島以外不為人知了。

\


End file.
